DESCRIPTION: The number of breast cancer survivors is growing due to early detection of confined cancer and increased effectiveness of treatments. HealthMark Multimedia, LLC proposes a Phase I SBIR project that will result in a prototype CD-ROM for breast cancer survivors addressing issues that present or persist post-treatment. Moving On will provide women with information and interactive tools to assist them during this stage. In Phase I a prototype user interface will be developed with content in two areas (physical activity and return to work) and related interactive tools. Product development will use a social learning theory base to translate the physical, psycho-social/spiritual, and every day needs of women into an interactive learning and support product. The usability of the product and its effectiveness in increasing user knowledge and self-efficacy will be tested with 40 women between 6 months and 3 years post treatment. In Phase II, the remainder of the education and self-management system will be produced. During Phase II we will determine the effectiveness of the CD-ROM in increasing the knowledge of survivorship actions and self-efficacy of survivorship actions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This product has commercial potential for direct sale to health consumers, for use by pharmaceutical companies as value-added patient education, for managed care organizations and their members, and as an Internet site supported by sponsors. Currently, there are no interactive programs offering breast cancer patients guidance on issues that arise or persist after they complete treatment.